ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Love in Terra
While Ratchet and Sasha goes with Barir Rose and Raine, Genis and Zack goes to another kingdom, Kiva and Terra decided to help the fairies to prepare Rose's birthday. Kiva: Time to prepare for her birthday party. Terra: Sure, but it doesn't have to be really fancy. Is it? Kiva: Well, it's all about being creative, Terra. Terra: Huh.. Now that's different. I like the way you're thinking. Kiva: *blushes* Aw.. Thanks, Terra. Terra: I'll handle the party supplies. Kiva: And I'll do the 'happy birthday' sign. - While the fairies tried their best to create a party without magic and Kiva is writing the sign, she just heard Zack, complaining about Harley. Zack: How am I supposed to know Harley's little surprise!? Genis: It's just one of those moments, man. Kiva: Seems to me that Zack doesn't like Harley. Terra: I don't know.. Looks like he's blushing a little. Kiva: Is it because of that kiss, Terra? Terra: Who knows.. Maybe it was an accident. - Zack and the group returned to the cottage and sees Kiva, Terra and the fairies still preparing for the party. Raine: You guys need a hand? Kiva: Sure, I wanna make a gift for Rose. Zack: I'll help you with that. Say, is that a birthday sign you're working on? Kiva: Well, one - It's a clay flower pot I'm making. So, I know what I'm doing. Two - Yes, It's a sign. Terra: Looks amazing with your creativity. Kiva: *blushes* Thanks, Terra. Terra: I'll hang up the sign for you. Where do you want to put it? Kiva: Anywhere is fine, Terra. Zack: Hang on, Terra. Let me give you a hand. Genis: Since Fauna's working on the cake, I'll work on a special recipe. Raine: I'll help Flora with the dress design. Karai, could you stand watch? Karai: Of course. Terra: Hey, Zack.. Me and Kiva heard that you have been complaining about Harley Quinn. Zack: Seriously!? She's a total nutcase! Genis: That's what happens if she goes crazy with the Joker. Zack: I know that. Just a few minutes ago, she even kissed me! Kiva: Is that the reason why you blushed? Zack: How did you know I was-- Okay, yeah. A little, but I'm not interested with Harley. Kiva: Well, it's going to take time, Zack. - Even though the meal Genis made was a success and the party decorations are settled, both the dress and the cake was disastrous. Genis: Man.. The cake was a giant mess. Raine: Not to mention the dress doesn't fit Rose. Terra: I'll see if there's a backup plan.. Zack: I'm telling you for the last time! I'm not falling over heels on Harley Quinn! Kiva: Okay, okay.. I'm sorry. Genis: Zack, we get the point. But don't take the frustration on Kiva. She didn't do anything wrong! Raine: Don't just stand there! Apologize to Kiva!! Zack: Sheesh.. Here I thought she always have a cold shoulder. Kiva, I'm sorry that I burst out on you. Kiva: I forgive you. - Zack smiled and Terra came back downstairs. Terra: This might be risky, but the fairies can use their magic. Genis: What? Aren't we going to get in trouble? Kiva: We don't have anymore options, sadly. Terra: Besides, Ratchet and Sasha should be back any minute with Rose. Genis: Okay. I'll finish cooking on my side. Terra: How's the gift coming along? Kiva: It's good and you should help me putting the finishing touches on the flower pot, Terra. Terra: Very well. - The fairies are cleaning things up with their magic and Genis was just about finished his cooking. Genis: Hey, Zack. Give me a hand, will ya? Zack: Sure. How much food did you actually made? Genis: Just enough for everyone. - While helping Kiva with her gift, Terra hums a little tune to calm himself. It also helps him clear his sense of purpose. Kiva was a little curious about Terra's tune. Kiva: What's that tune you're humming? Terra: It's..a song that Esmeralda sings before. Kiva: Gosh.. That's nice and cute. *smiles* - Realized that he wouldn't push her aside and Kiva shared her feelings to him, Terra slightly smiles at Kiva. Terra: So are you, babe. Kiva: *blushes* Thanks, Terra. - Both Flora and Merryweather changed colors for the dress back to back. Genis: Oh no.. I knew something like this gonna happen.. - Eventually, the two waged a color battle. Little do they realized, Maleficent's raven caught their attention. The group seeks cover from the magic. One of the blasts is about to hit Kiva's new flower pot, but Terra takes the hit in her place. Both Flora and Merryweather ended up messing up the dress' color. Kiva quickly goes to Terra, who is covered in blue color. Kiva: Nice save, Terra. *giggles* You look funny in blue. Terra: Ah, well.. I had worse. Kiva: *giggles* I know. Genis: Wow.. I agree with Kiva. Here.. Aqua Edge! - Genis used a water spell to wash Terra. Kiva: Thanks, Genis. Genis: No problem. - Karai jumps off from the roof and enters the cottage. Karai: What's going on here? Kiva: Well, those two are fighting over colors. Karai: Idiots.. You just gave away our position to Maleficent's forces! Kiva: I didn't do magic.. Terra: Neither did I.. Genis: I used one spell to wash Terra. Karai: I knew it wasn't you, Genis. Either way, we now need to change locations to avoid capture. Raine: Could we wish Rose a happy birthday first? Kiva: Celebrate then re-locate. Karai: Do as you wish.. - Ratchet, Sasha and Rose ran back to the cottage and find things a bit quiet since they left. Ratchet: Hello? Kiva, you still here? - Kiva ran behind the cottage and makes small noise to lure them. Sasha: That's Kiva's voice. Ratchet: Stay here, Rose. We'll let you know when it's safe to go in. Briar Rose: Please, be careful.. - Both Ratchet and Sasha ran to the back, but discovered that Kiva's fine. Ratchet: Kiva? Sasha: Did the others captured Harley Quinn? Kiva: Yep, they sure did. Harley is inside the starship cell. Ratchet: Good. Let's take a look inside. Kiva: Inside? Sasha: The cottage, remember? Where Rose lives? Kiva: Oh! Right, right.. Now I remember. Silly me. Sasha: Kiva, is everything okay? Ratchet: You look a little off since your accident in the Pride Lands. Kiva: I'm fine. - Taking a bit too long, Rose goes in and have herself a big surprise - presents, a birthday cake and a feast. All: Surprise!! - Rose explains that a man, who is very romantic in her opinion, is coming over tonight. The fairies are not too sure about this idea. Kiva: You know, Rose.. I made something for you. - Kiva hands over her gift for Rose. Briar Rose: Wow.. A flower pot! Ahh.. Kiva, you shouldn't have.. Thank you so much. Kiva: You're welcome, Briar Rose. Terra helped me put the finishing touches on it. Briar Rose: Thank you..both of you. - Just starting to get comfy, the fairies told Rose the whole truth and persuade her to go to the kingdom. Genis suddenly spotted Maleficent's raven and chased after it. Ratchet: Genis, wait!! Kiva: Maleficent's raven must have spied on us. Karai: I tried to tell you. - Genis used the fire spell to hit the bird. Out of three shots, one of them hits the raven's tail and makes a hasty retreat. Raine: Looks like we're no longer safe here. Sasha: Agreed. Take what you can and let's head for the castle. - The gang make their way to the castle, as fast as they can. Category:Scenes